Lost in Love: The Dreams I Share With You
by Brittany Ze
Summary: Kyo is just a big softie when it comes to Tohru, but when Kagura comes to take him back to Sohma House, he'll have to prove his love for Tohru in hopes of staying! So pleae R&R and tell me what you think.


Author's Note: Yo, it's Bboz here, and being the total space cadet/idiot that I am, I wanted to make a few changes also known as the disclaimer. I apologize for the inconvenience and my stupidity. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruba, even if I really want to. I only own the idea for this particular story and...yeah. O.o

Lost in Love, the Dreams I Share With You

A lightly colored orange haired boy could be seen basking in the moonlit night, lying upon the roof of an old fashioned Japanese two story home. The boy was tall, about 6 feet. His silky orange hair was short, and he had long orange bangs that hung in front of his fiery red eyes. A lithe frown upon his face, he had rarely smiled anyway. He wore tan cargo pants and a black T-shirt that was long, but in this case not for it was tucked in his pants. He wore no shoes, no socks. He loved to be out at night, feel the brisk air brush up against his fairly light tan skin. His long muscular arms tucked beneath his head. The moon shone brightly, a new moon out tonight. He stared deep into it, its reflection in his red eyes.

The boy's lips curved into a light smirk. This moon, it reminded him of Tohru. Tohru Honda, the one he had been living with for the past year. He had gone to school with her for now almost a year and a half. They would be soon entering their third year of high school. It bothered him, deeply. He knew he had feelings for this girl, Kyo Sohma, cursed by the thirteenth of the zodiac, was almost sure he had fallen head over heels for this girl…. almost. He was the cat, not included no matter what, and hated for this.

Except, of course, Miss Tohru Honda, the self proclaimed president of the year of the cat fan club. She was the one who could make him smile no matter what hardships he was going through. No matter what, he was sure he just wanted to keep _her_ smiling.

The strong, large, new moon, compared to a little helpless rice ball. He smiled a full blown smile as he stared at that moon. Tohru, she was the moon, the moon he had so adored since he was a child. _She_ was the little rice ball on the moon, his favorite. He was sure of it, he loved her.

But, every love has its down sides…this one happened to be a rival. Yuki Sohma, Kyo's long time rival since the age of five. The two had always been fighting, over nothing at all at times. The mere thought of Tohru going with Yuki and leaving him behind crushed his heart in two. He could imagine Tohru walking off in the distance, hand in hand with Yuki Sohma, not looking back.

He shuddered and tears rose in his eyes. The little cat did not release them, in fear someone would see. "Kyo?" he heard of a delicate voice say. 'It's Tohru.' He thought, he swiftly brought his arm to his eyes and turned his head to her. "Yeah?" he said, frowning.

Tohru looked worried; her long brown hair nearly blew in the light, crisp wind. Ger turquoise eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she sat down on her knees next to Kyo. "Are you alright? It's almost midnight, and I wanted to know if you were okay." Tohru pulled her night gown up and over her knees and the hem landed at her feet.

Kyo smirked and had already turned his head to face the moon again. "I'm fine. I was just watching the moon. But you better go inside before you catch a cold."

Tohru looked down at her feet, then back up at Kyo with a serious look. This caused Kyo to turn his head to her and sat up. "No!" Tohru said, almost firmly. "I want to stay here and watch the moon with you."

Kyo looked at her strangely. "Tohru, are you okay?"

Tohru looked down, blushing wildly, her voice was now low and shy again. "A little while ago…you told me it was okay to say what I want sometimes. Well, that is to say, I want to watch the moon here…" her head shot up and she had a rare frown on her face. "…with you."

Kyo patted the young girl's head. "It's okay, then. I just know how hard you've been working lately, and I know you'd lose all of your accomplishments if you got sick."

Tohru smiled, the light of the moon began to dim and her eyes shone from the still large amount it reflected. She nodded her head to Kyo and lie down next to him. "Thank you for worrying about me." She said innocently.

Kyo sat back, and folded his arms underneath his head once again. They were so close he could hear her breath, just to the right of him. It was so small, and smooth. He had to hold himself back from just grabbing her, and hugging her for the first time. Kyo's breath was restrained to only a mere flare of the nose from time to time. He sighed sadly and reminded himself of the Sohma curse. Stupid little thing it was. With that over his shoulders, he'd never be able to embrace Tohru like others could, he'd just poof into a cat and his clothes would be scattered all around. Somehow, the only people from the curse _could_ hug were other members of the curse, and people from the same sex. He despised this rule, unless the curse could be broken, he'd never be able to embrace Tohru, or kiss her the right way.

Tohru turned her head to Kyo, feeling the tension in the air. She looked at his face, so stern and unkind. That wasn't how he treated her. She smiled slightly, thinking of this, it made her realize how much difference there was between how Kyo treated everyone else from herself. Kyo treated everyone else like dirt, as if they had always been insulting him, and threatening to kill him. He treated Tohru with kindness and compassion, he even tried to help Tohru clean and cook, and this always made her smile. To Yuki, Kyo would shout at and insult, and fight almost always. But, when it came to Tohru, Kyo would smile and help her learn things, he'd also yell if he was having a terrible day, but he'd always try and make up for it, or explain what he really meant.

She placed a hand on Kyo's arm, causing him to look up at her. "Kyo, are you alright?" she asked kindly.

Kyo nodded. "I'm just thinking, Tohru, there's nothing to worry about." It was almost funny how much she worried about others. He looked over at Tohru, she was yawning now. He smiled. "Hey, Tohru, I think I'm ready to go inside, want me to walk you to your room?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Okay! Thank you very much!"

She and Kyo stood up and walked over to the ladder that went two stories down. Tohru looked nervous, she never had a problem going up, and it was getting down that was the hard part. Kyo laughed and went down the latter first, just in case Tohru fell. The teenage girl slowly went down the latter, one, two, three, and four….SNAP! One of the steps of the latter had broken in two, it was below Tohru as she stepped down on the very space, and she realized there was no step. She screamed as she lost balance and fell from the second story.

Kyo panicked and dove under the space Tohru was about to fall. She landed directly in his arms, shocked and shivering. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Tohru winced and locked her arms around Kyo's neck. She began to breathe heavily. "Thank you, thank you, Kyo! I'm afraid, don't let me fall!" she shouted.

Kyo couldn't help but smile, she was cute when she was scared. He accidentally grasped the back of her head and realized that he had almost brought her closer to him in an embrace. "T-Tohru, be careful, you don't want me to turn into a cat, right?"

Tohru blushed wildly and stood up on the ground. She bowed her head wildly to Kyo in apology. "I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry! Please don't be angry with me!"

Kyo frowned and took the girl's wrist. "C'mon, let's go to your room. I'll fix the latter tomorrow."

With that, the two walked into the house, up the stairs and to the door of Tohru's room. She smiled at Kyo and thanked him for saving her from her fall. Kyo blushed and made sure Tohru was in her room. Once she was secure, he walked back into the blackness of the hallway. Kyo sighed and leaned against the wall. "Damn that smile of hers." He was angry. Why could he never be like Yuki was to her? She had that impression on him, he guessed. Or maybe…he began to think. Is this what love did to people? Turn then into love struck idiots who'd do anything for this one person.

Kyo didn't know he'd never been in love before. Something about her just made his whole outlook different. He somewhat liked the person he changed into when he was around Tohru. He made her smile, that smile just melted his heart completely, when he was around Tohru, he was on top of the world. He smiled and walked to his room, and went to bed.

It was six in the morning, Shigure, the dog, and Yuki the rat were still sleeping. Where as Tohru and Kyo were in the kitchen laughing and making breakfast together. Kyo was smiling wide, and Tohru was smiling brightly as they both talked and told jokes while preparing the meal.

Tohru let out a happy sigh and turned to Kyo. "Thank you so much for helping me Kyo!" she said cheerfully.

Kyo nodded and faced the rice balls he and Tohru had been making. "No problem, I somewhat enjoy helping you." He blushed vigorously and shook his head. "I-I mean, I enjoy cooking! Not helping _you_ specifically, I mean!" he was cut off by a smiling Tohru.

"Whatever it is you mean, I enjoy spending time with you, and I appreciate the help." She said. Her eyes shone brightly as the sunshine peaked through the blinds of the kitchen windows.

Kyo choked on the words he was about to speak. He stared deep into Tohru's turquoise eyes. She was so beautiful, so radiant. He felt himself move closer, Tohru staring back into his eyes. The two felt the distance between them slowly start to disappear as Kyo's head went down to be eyes length with her and he felt Tohru's breath on his lips. Kyo's lips quivered as the two teens' lips were less than a centimeter apart when there was a loud bang on the door.

Tohru idly remained in the hinder of this position with Kyo. It was so strange, she could feel that they were about to do something she'd never done before. A kiss, she would've dodged it if it were anyone trying to kiss her. But, strangely, for Kyo, she didn't. His fiery red-orange eyes were hypnotic, she often got lost in them when staring at Kyo. It wasn't until there was a second loud bang on the door that Tohru blushed frantically and ran off to answer it.

Kyo blinked once, twice. This was strange, had he, had he tried to kiss Tohru? And she didn't move away. He was consumed by her beauty, he could feel his body tingling. But, it was only such a short distance, and she didn't move, so, why couldn't he do it? He popped himself in the forehead and cursed. 'Damn it all! I'm such an idiot, I couldn't just kiss her!' he shouted at himself.

Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by a shout and soon after a warm, tight embrace. Kyo's eyes were closed, because he was still thinking. But this time, about this hug. 'Please be Tohru and I'm not transforming….' He opened his eyes and sighed. "Ka-Kagura…." He said nicely. "GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted.

Tohru was just entering the room then, Kyo stared at her. The last thing he wanted was for Tohru to think that he loved _Kagura_. So, Kyo managed to find enough strength to push Kagura off of him and walk over to Tohru. "WHY'D YOU LET HER IN?!" he shouted at Tohru.

Tohru looked down sadly. This made Kyo shatter into a million pieces. "I'm sorry, I meant, why did you let her in? You know how much I don't like her."

Tohru looked up at Kyo with a big 'goofy' smile. "I didn't want to be rude, so I invited her to join us for breakfast this morning. And then she asked where you were, and I told her I'd go fetch you. But, she followed me…." She saw the depressed look on Kyo's face and panicked. "I-I'm sorry Kyo! Do you want me to do something for you?! Would you like me to ask her to leave?! Please don't be angry! It was my entire fault!" she shouted nervously.

This made Kyo smile. He then chuckled for a brief second. "Stop worrying so much about other people Tohru. Worry about your own wellbeing before others. I'm fine." He put his tan hand up to Tohru's head where her chocolate brown bangs met the lower half of her forehead. He gently patted her head as an arm rose up and put Kyo in a chokehold. Kyo began to scream. "ARE YOU CRAZY, KAGURA?!"

Kagura Sohma was the boar of the Sohma curse. When hugged by the opposite sex who is not a member of the curse, she turns into a boar. She is extremely bipolar, meaning, when she gets too excited, she begins to beat up Kyo and have a completely different personality from her true self, which is a cute little shy eighteen year old who is 'madly in love' with Kyo Sohma.

"KYO, WHY DID YOU PUSH ME AWAY I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, letting go of Kyo's neck and stepping up to Tohru. She turned her head back to Kyo on the ground, and then to Tohru. "Miss Honda, I'm afraid I have to take Kyo back to Sohma house now." She said.

Tohru looked worried. "Why, Is something wrong with him?! Please don't take him away!" she shouted sadly.

Kagura frowned. "You all have only one more night with him before I take him away. And to make sure you two don't get too friendly, I'll be spending the night. In Kyo's room!" she said happily.

Kyo scowled and took Kagura by the shoulder. "Whose idea was that?!" he shouted, "Maybe I want to stay here!"

Kagura smiled and kissed Kyo on the cheek. "I can't tell. You just have to move back in with me and the other Sohmas. That's your rightful place after all. I'll go get my things and take them upstairs to _our_ room Kyo!"

Tohru watched as the girl walked out of the room and suddenly shouted after her. "Hey, I'll help you, okay!" she said following Kagura.

Kyo was dumbfounded. He had to move back with all of the other Sohmas. He had to leave Tohru to stay with Kagura and the whole crew. He stared out into space. Leaving Tohru…no, he refused. He'd just not go. What does Akito care of him anyway? He sighed sadly and went to go set the food on the table for breakfast.

Soon after helping Kagura with her things, Tohru walked into the kitchen to see Yuki awake getting a watering can for his 'secret base'. She smiled and walked over to him. Yuki smiled at Tohru as well.

"Miss Honda, the strawberries in the secret base are almost ripe, would you like to see them with me?" he said kindly, not taking his eyes away from her.

She nodded, and then frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. Kagura has come to bring Kyo back to Sohma house, and she says we've only got one more night with him, before he's gone…for good."

Yuki took a few strands of Tohru's hair and put them to his face. He chuckled a bit and looked into Tohru's eyes. "Tohru, you really do worry too much for others. Kyo _belongs_ isolated from the rest of us. Who cares if he gets locked away, honestly, things will be better without that stupid cat between us." He said, pushing Tohru up against the wall. He closed his eyes and moved in closer to Tohru for a kiss.

Tohru closed her eyes and pushed Yuki away. "Stop!" she shouted. "Th-That's rude and untrue, Yuki! Kyo is my friend! I'll be very sad if he leaves us." She looked down, her long bangs covering her eyes. "I-I'm even willing to do anything to get him to stay here." She said through gasps as tears landed quietly on the floor.

Yuki just walked out of the room and upstairs to his own room. He slammed the sliding door to a close and stayed there for a long while.

Downstairs, Kyo, Kagura, and Shigure sat at the table waiting for the drinks. Tohru came into the room with a pitcher of lemonade. She smiled just as cheerful as ever, thirty minutes after everyone ate, Tohru brought the dishes to the kitchen accompanied by Kagura.

"Tohru, I want to wash the dishes. I don't think you understand, but _I_ care for Kyo now."

"Yes, but it's the polite thing to do, and it's my job as well, so don't worry about the dishes."

Kagura scoffed. "But, I want to do them for my Kyo!"

Tohru smiled. "If you'd like to, I guess you could then, Kagura." Tohru said as she walked out of the kitchen. She heard pounding noises and grunts and sighs. She heard them coming from outside, so she followed them to see Kyo fixing up the broken step on the latter. The girl's soft glossy lips curved into a smile as she stepped forward, startling Kyo.

Kyo's soft orange hair blew gently in the warm spring breeze. He turned his head to Tohru and nodded in greeting to her. The cat set down the hammer he was using and walked over to the teenage girl. "Hey, I fixed that step, so we can go on the roof again."

Tohru smiled and nodded happily. She wanted to get straight to the point, but shyness began to overcome herself. Then she remembered the sweet candy of words Kyo had told her. 'It's okay to say what you want sometimes. Be bold, you have to take the plunge.' He had told her the first week she had lived in Shigure's house. Tohru suddenly moved up closer to Kyo to where they were a safe ten inches away. "Kyo, I want you to stay here!" she suddenly shouted.

Kyo looked surprised at Tohru's outburst, being she rarely ever sounded so serious. "Tohru, I don't…" he started.

Tohru felt tears form in her eyes. "No, Kyo. I-I want you to stay here. I don't care how much….Akito wants you at Sohma house Kyo. Shigure, Yuki, and…I-I need you here Kyo. If you leave, I, I won't have anyone to help me cook and clean, and talk and joke with. And…be with me."

Kyo sighed sadly and placed his hands on both of Tohru's shoulders. "Tohru…" he said as his eyes showed deep sadness. "Tohru…" he said once again.

Tohru felt long streams of tears rush down her now pink cheeks, and she felt an arm around her back and a hand behind her head. It was Kyo, she gasped out loud as she felt Kyo's arm tighten and pull her towards his warm body. For a split second, the moment they embraced, the two teens felt time itself pause. Tohru's breath was uneasy, they were slow and restrained by shock. She and Kyo were hugging. She couldn't believe it, aside from his return from his true form; this was his first time ever hugging Tohru.

Kyo had his eyes closed screaming at himself in his mind. 'You idiot, you'll just make her even sadder when you turn into a cat!' Kyo smirked slightly and breathed in the very essence of Tohru. It was sweet and smelled of peaches and strawberries. "Tohru." He emitted one last time before he changed into a cat with a loud POOM.

Tohru suddenly held a cute orange cat in her arms. She smiled sweetly her eyes closed cuddling the cat. _I won't leave Tohru. _"Thank you, Kyo."

From behind the wall of the house, Kagura was watching the two. She rubbed her eyes as more and more tears began to waterfall down her cheeks. She winced as the two cuddled it bored into her heart more and more. She shut her eyes tightly and ran inside, slamming the sliding door.

Kyo's ears flicked. _Tohru, did you hear that?_ Tohru nodded and picked up Kyo's clothes off of the green, flowery ground. _You find it I'll go to the restroom so Kagura doesn't go hunting after me when I change back. _Tohru chuckled at this and carried Kyo along with his clothes inside.

Tohru walked up the stairs to the second floor, she heard a door slam from the stairway, a step creaked as Tohru winced. She finally had completed the flight of stairs and made her way to the room hallway. Where, as you can guess, were the four rooms of Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and her very own room. She looked at all of the doors. She heard snoring from Yuki's room. He was probably asleep. She looked into Shigure's room, but she then remembered he was going to the Sohma house, as he did often. That really only left two rooms and one person, which would be Kagura and her room and Kyo's room. Tohru smiled and slid open the door to Kyo's room.

She saw a small girl on Kyo's bed, her back facing the door. Her shoulders shook and she could hear sniffles and gasps for air. It was Kagura.

Kagura heard the gentle footsteps and creaks of the flooring there after every step Tohru had taken. She swung herself around to face the teenage girl, and stood. She glared with eyes full of jealousy. She furrowed her brows and clenched her fingers to a fist. "Damn it!" she shouted suddenly, slapping Tohru in the face.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock at the blow, Kagura had just _hit_ her. She fell back onto the floor, not taking her eyes off of the college student. "W-Why?" was all she could manage as her mind was numb with the swiftness of it all.

Kagura glared at Tohru with pure hatred. "Damn it!" she spat out once more from her cries. The cursed woman's eyes focused on Tohru's, she hated her. Why did Kyo have to love her?! She had loved him forever, and even accepted his other form since childhood! What did Tohru have for him that she didn't? "It's not fair!" she screamed.

Tohru watched Kagura from the floor of the room. Kagura had begun to scare her. Why was she shouting? What was it that she had done to hurt her this badly? "I'm sorry, Kagura." She said quietly.

Kagura scowled at Tohru. "You cannot be sorry! I won't accept it! It doesn't make a difference!" she shouted. "Why is it that you can understand Kyo better?! Why does he care for you more?! Why?! I loved him for all of my life, and he can't love me!" she screamed, slumping to her knees in front of Tohru. "Damn it, why did it have to be you!"

Tohru sat up on her knees. "Kagura, what are you talking about. I-I don't understand." She said, fear in her eyes.

Kagura looked up at Tohru. "You have Kyo. I do not. What is there to not understand?! You're killing me!" she fell onto her hands and knees, her face glaring down at the old wooden floor. "It's not fair. I spent my entire life trying to show him my love, yet you win after only a year and a half!" she began crying like crazy as waterfalls of tears began to pour from her eyes. "It's my fault. All mine…" she muttered over and over.

Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had won Kyo? What did this mean? She tried to pat Kagura, but she froze her hand in the air. Kagura looked horrible. Tohru laid a pale hand on her red cheek, where she had been previously slapped. The teenager stood up and smiled at the back of Kagura's body.

Kagura's shoulders shook, as she cried more and more. "Maybe…just maybe, I truly didn't deserve him. Kyo, he deserves the best woman he can get, and maybe…that wasn't me." She lowered her elbows and rested her forehead on the ground. "Leave, and go to Kyo, you won." She said sadly.

Tohru nodded and bowed to Kagura. She couldn't help but glance back at her when she was in the doorway. The poor girl, she thought. She saw that Yuki's door was now wide open. As Tohru passed the door, she heard a call to her from inside. Tohru smiled, and walked in. "Hello, Yuki. Did you have a good nap?" she said cheerfully.

Yuki nodded, his eyes had dark circles under his purple eyes. "Yes…" he trailed off and fell back onto his bed.

"Yuki, are you alright? I'll go run to the store and get some medicine! Oh, why am I just standing here while you're terribly ill?! I'll go right now, hang on Yuki!" she panicked as she sped out of the room and out of the house with a slam of the front door.

The sun had come up this morning, now was the time of the sunset. Kyo Sohma sat atop the roof, watching the sunset. Tohru was preparing dinner and Yuki was asleep. Kyo had not seen Kagura all day, which he thought was strange, being she was obsessed with him. He heard someone coming up the latter his outlook brightened when he thought it was Tohru, only to be disappointed by seeing none other but Kagura coming up onto the roof.

Kagura waved with a smile, the smile, as usual, was not returned. She frowned and sat down next to Kyo. "Kyo…" she said quietly.

"What?" he said sternly. Kagura remained quiet. Damn it, why didn't she answer? She was saying something in the first place! "What?!" he shouted. "Are you going to take me back to Akito's now, instead of tomorrow?!"

Kagura smiled weakly, her eyes glossy with sorrow. "You just think I want to find another way to rip you apart from Tohru?" she said quietly. "I actually came…to tell you, I won't be taking you back. The whole reason I told you that was because I was so sure you and I could be in love forever, and I found a way to convince Akito to let you come. So, I came. He told me, I had only a day and a half to bring you back, or the deal was off." She said, a tear rolling down her soft cheek.

Kyo looked down at the texture of the wooden roof. He did not want to make eye contact with the girl, he was embarrassed, and grateful at the exact same time. "I…" he started.

"You thought I didn't know you loved her?" she snickered. "I didn't tell her though, don't worry." She touched Kyo's hand and took a hold of it. "You know, I realized something earlier, with the help of Tohru."

Kyo gulped, he tried to pull his hand away, but failed to work. Why did she know he loved Tohru? Had she finally come to her senses about why Kyo kept running from her? "W-What was that?" he choked out.

"I saw you two hug. You had that same big goofy smile Tohru has on a regular basis. I realized then, that I had lost you to her sweet pure heart. It was then I started to cry and she followed me, I vented my feelings through hysterical crying, but when she left the room, I found out something." She smiled briskly and looked down at the ground below the house. "I'll be leaving you all tonight, so I wanted to tell you for relief, I found that I truly don't love you. I've spent all my life trying to show you how much I love you, in hope you'd grow to love me. I was mistaken terribly, I don't love you Kyo. If I did, I wouldn't be jealous right now, I wouldn't have slapped Tohru, and I wouldn't have forced you to love me. The truth is, I'll find love in another, because deep in my heart, my love for you was sympathy. Sympathy for you and you being the cat of the zodiac, I pitied you, and soon that pity got glazed over when Tohru came, and it turned into jealousy."

"Kagura…" he sighed quietly. It was a great relief to know she didn't love him truly. He was also happy to finally be able to have one less person in the way of him and Tohru's relationship. "Thank you." He said, gently giving her hand a squeeze and smiling at her.

"Good luck with Tohru. You should tell her soon before someone else snatches her up." She winked at Kyo and let go of his hand. "Bye, see you soon kitty cat." She said nicely as she went down the latter and began to walk home. She smiled to herself and patted her heart lightly. "I'll find someone for myself, Kyo, for now, you just keep her close to your heart."

Kyo smiled and blushed deeply. Kagura's last words worried him deeply. Did she mean Yuki? Oh no! He thought worriedly, what were they doing now? That damn rat could be taking advantage of their time alone! He jumped off the roof and ran onto the porch. He swung open the front door to see Shigure and Yuki at the dinner table. The sweet aroma of salmon and rosemary leaves ornamented the air.

"What's the hurry Kyo?" Shigure asked with that stupid look on his face. "Are you looking for something?"

Yuki was pale, well, more pale than usual. He coughed into his sleeve and looked down at the table. "Miss Honda was looking for you. She wanted you to help her with dinner she's making your favorite."

Kyo nodded, he wanted to make fun of Yuki and take the chance of fighting him, but Tohru wouldn't approve. Would he tell her today? Right at this moment, would he tell that sweet strawberry peach aroma goddess of a woman that he loved her? He hoped so, maybe today…if he had the strength. He walked into the kitchen to see Tohru struggling to reach a seasoning on the top shelf. It seemed she didn't notice he was there. He smiled and walked up right behind Tohru's back. Kyo's stomach lightly touched Tohru's back. His head was up by her head, which was a few inches lower than his. He closed his eyes and smelled her deep brown hair it still smelled of strawberries and peaches. He had adored this smell since the day he met her. He inhaled the sweet smell of Tohru as he extended his arm to grab the seasoning shaker.

Tohru blushed as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. Kyo was warm and he smelled of Basil, her favorite spice. The closeness worried her, but since they weren't specifically hugging, he wouldn't turn into a cat. "Kyo…" she muttered, somewhat in a daze. His presence was enough to turn her mind upside down and make her heart to skip many rows of beats. Being this close to him screwed with her mind, making it hard to think about anything other than Kyo. "W-Why…" she muttered again, getting lost in the moment.

Kyo smiled lightly. It was so strange how outside of the kitchen, where only Shigure and Yuki were, he was as tough as nails and really nervous about seeing Tohru. But now that he was in the same room alone with her, he was bold and sensitive, the exact opposite of himself. She had that effect on him, or maybe it was his love for her. Whatever it was, if he got to be alone with her, like this, he'd be happy. Kyo heard the girl speak, he chuckled at the softness of her voice. He lowered the spice to the counter and put his hand to his side, as his shoulders huddled over Tohru's. "Tohru, I have something to say…" he said dreamily.

Tohru's eyes began to fall to a close; this was so strange, but in a good way. She heard him say something about having to talk to her. "Y-Yes…Kyo?" she managed to choke out. She was nervous, her palms were sweaty, and often she couldn't hear anything but Kyo's and her own heart beat.

He licked his lips and bowed his head in closer to Tohru's ear. "I…" he started. "I want for you and I to go on a walk in the forest, alone." He said romantically.

Tohru tried to hear all of what he had said, but only heard or really understood 'alone' and 'walk'. She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out just a soft, dreamy sigh. She had lost herself to him. He was so different from Yuki. She had only thought of them as best friends and never anything more. But now, she was having different feelings. Feelings that were so tremendous she couldn't keep them locked up in the back of her mind anymore. Had she just realized her feelings for Kyo?

She closed her eyes tight and melted into Kyo and remained in the embrace. She wished it would last forever.

The next morning Kyo leaned against a tree in the entrance to the forest. He wore long black jeans, a dark brown T-shirt. He looked so plain compared to the girl coming down the path leading to the forest. She wore a short light blue dress that reached the mid point of her thighs and light blue ribbons in her hair to match. The dress was strapless and it had a see through felt over the blue fabric with stars cut into it. And on the beauty's feet were turquoise sandles which matched the exact color of her eyes, only not as soulfull and deep on the count of they were shoes.

Kyo stared at the girl for just a little too long as he could feel his mouth begin to drop. He shook his head briefly and smiled at the girl. "Uh, thanks for agreeing to come along, Tohru." he muttered as his tan cheeks turned pink.

Tohru smiled with her eyes closed. "Thank you for inviting me Kyo. I was glad to come, and especially since you'll be staying with us and all."

Kyo shrugged with a frown on his face. He was so worried and he had seemed so confident back in the kitchen before. He was set on one thing and one thing only, admitting his feelings for Tohru, and with luck kissing her for the first time. He punched himself in his mind for that last part, living with such a pervert like Shigure would get to him sometime around. 'Damn that dog!' Kyo thought.

Tohru then looked down at the dusty path the landlord had created. The two began their walk all the while she never looked up, that goofy smile still remained on her face. As the seconds turned into minutes, Tohru lifted her head up slowly to see Kyo's strong figure looking up towards the sky. She blushed abruptly and looked back down, but now she could see his hands gently swaying along to his movement. Tohru gulped as she exteneded her arm and froze in the act. She was about to make the boldest move she could ever make. The teen closed her eyes tightly as she suddenly grasped onto the cat's large hand.

Kyo looked down at the sudden feeling of warmth, he looked nervous at first, but then smiled and continued walking until they reached a clearing where there was a small pond. "Tohru." he said quietly.

Tohru looked up in amazement as she laid eyes on the exact place where she and Yuki had seen Kyo's true form. She smiled as she felt tears form in her eyes. She turned to face Kyo only to see him smiling back at her. "K-Kyo, why are we here?" she asked innocently.

Kyo sighed and tried his best to remain calm. There's no backing out of this one. He had no more options left, he felt all of his blood suddenly rush to his face as he grew warm and his face became red. "Because Tohru." he started. "I wanted to take you to a place that we had made impressionable memories. Where...I first hugged you." he grew hotter as he stared into Tohru's innocent, naive face. He couldn't bear it ANY longer. "T-Tohr-ru...I...I..." he balled up one hand into a fist and dared to look straight into the girl's eyes. "I love you!" he shouted, closing his eyes.

Tohru's eyes widened and she felt everything but herself and Kyo dissapear. He...loved her? This was too much to comprehend. She had to think for a few seconds, or as close to what she could call thinking since her brain was officially fried. She tried to talk, and yet nothing came out. Tohru's mind was out, so she let her heart lead her. She felt her hand raise up to reach Kyo's cheek, and she pulled him in for a short, but passionate kiss.

Kyo broke the kiss and he stared at her. With no words said, he cupped his hands around her gentle face and bent down for a longer kiss. He felt life as he knew it melting. He was kissing the girl of his dreams and he had told her he loved her. He felt one of his hands go around her waist, and he let the one on her face go to her back. The cat pulled her into an embrace and...no POOM. He didn't even noticed for he was already preoccupied.

Tohru smiled as he kissed her repeatedly on the lips, and once he moved from her lips down to her neck, she giggled uncontrollably. "K-Kyo..." she said through her gasps for air from laughing. She heard a muffled noise coming from Kyo as he wasn't about to stop indicating he was listening. "Kyo, I love you too. More than anything." she replied as she felt great warmth immediatly on her lips. And they kissed, they kissed like the new lover's they were.

Kyo felt his body tremble as Tohru grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him in closer. They were in love. So in love, and it felt wonderful. So ends the tale of the cat and the onigiri.


End file.
